Talk:Trailers from Barney's Super Singing Circus 2001 VHS (2003 Reprint)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:993:327:CBE:2DF6-20190222132852
Let's Go to the Zoo is a Barney Home Video that was released on August 28, 2001. Plot BJ makes the trip a photo safari, taking pictures of all the animals, while Baby Bop looks for a real elephant to show to her doll "Nelly the Elephant." And there's an unexpected guest - Scooter McNutty - who searches the zoo for an exhibit devoted to the noblest of animals: the squirrel! There's an abundance of animal fun and facts, songs and surprises when Barney take YOU to the zoo. Filming Location: The Fort Worth Zoo Cast *Barney (Voice: Duncan Brannan / Tim Dever; Costume; David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson; Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz; Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Ticket Seller (Kate Rafferty Keimig) *Miss Kepler (Gene Raye Price) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) *Sean (Steven G. McAfee) *Man in Zebra-Print Shirt (Steven G. McAfee) *Child #1 (David Schulenburg) *Child #2 (Stephanie Sechrist) *Child #3 (Olivia Payne) *Child #4 (Laryssa Bonacquisti) Song List #What Will We See at the Zoo? #Ten Little Meerkats #Growing #Have a Snack! #Jungle Adventure #The Tiger Song #This Little Piggy #The Elephant Song #Rock Like a Monkey #Everybody Needs a Nap #What Will We See at the Zoo? (reprise) #I Love You Promotion Tour Main Article: Barney's Zoo Tour Barney's Zoo Tour was a tour to promote the home video, "Let's Go to the Zoo". It originally toured at different zoos in the United States from July 2001 until August 2001. Trivia *This video marked: **The final Barney project in which Richard C. Leach served as the executive in charge of production. **The final Barney project produced and distributed by Lyrick Studios. **The final Barney project produced by Timothy Clott. **The first installment in the Let's Go series in the Barney franchise. **The last appearance of Miss Kepler. *Although Love to Read, with Barney was first, this video was marketed as the first Barney video to be filmed on location. *Originally, this video was supposed to be released on DVD on August 28, 2001, but it was delayed until April 8, 2003. *The 1996 BJ costume is used briefly during the scene where BJ gets wet. (This is done so the costume in the video wouldn't get damaged by the splash). *Tim Dever's name is incorrectly credited as "Tim Devers" in the end of this video. *On April 12, 2002, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, Barney's Island Safari (along with Imagination Island). *Production for this video took place in July 2000. Full Video Barney's Halloween Party is a Barney Home Video that was released on August 18, 1998. Plot It’s Halloween! And Barney and his friends prepare for the big Halloween party at the school gym. From Indian corn to smiling jack-o-lanterns, the gym is aglow with the colors of fall. Meanwhile, BJ and Baby Bop are putting the final touches on their Halloween costumes as they get ready for a fun-filled night of trick-or-treating. Finally, evening arrives, the Halloween party begins, and the trick-or-treaters set out to search for goodies. Unfortunately, after a full night of trying, BJ comes up just a bit empty-handed. But when he and Baby Bop return to school, they soon find out that their friends have plenty of goodies and surprises waiting for them. Sometimes, the best treats at Halloween are good friends. Poems: Five Little Owls Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Curtis (Monte Black) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Ashley (Maurie Chandler) (cameo) *Alissa (Monet Chandler) (cameo) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatmon) *Miss Kepler (Gene Raye Price) *Farmer Dooley (Dave Tanner) (debut) *Mrs. Pennypacker (Dottie Hall) (debut) Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's Halloween Night Tonight #Pop Goes the Weasel #I Like Autumn #Apples #So Many Pumpkins #S-M-I-L-E #Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey! #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Itsy Bitsy Spider (Reprise) #Five Little Owls #What I Want to Be #It's Halloween Night Tonight (Reprise) #A Big Parade of Costumes #Toss It in a Window #It's C-C Cold BRRRR! #One, Two, You Know What to Do #I Love You Trivia *This video marked: **The first Halloween special in the Barney franchise. **The last Barney home video to feature Groundling Marsh and Joe Scruggs preview. **The last use of the Season 4 versions of the "Barney Theme Song" and "I Love You". The Season 4 vocals for the "Barney Theme Song" returned on the screening copy of Be My Valentine, Love Barney. **The last use of the Season 4 Barney costume. **The first appearances of Farmer Dooley and Miss Pennypacker. Farmer Dooley would later reappear in the Season 6 episode "Down on Grandpa's Farm" and the home video, Let's Go to the Farm, and Miss Pennypacker would later reappear in the home video Walk Around the Block with Barney. **The only time we ever see the school gym. **The first home video where Mr. Boyd appears in. *During the song, "A Big Parade of Costumes", one of the kids in the background of the stage is wearing the same cheerleading uniform Luci wore in the Season 1 episode "Carnival of Numbers". The uniform was also seen in the Season 3 episode "Are We There Yet?". *When BJ says "Thanks Mrs. Pennypacker", you can see that Baby Bop lip syncs the exact same words. *The preview for this video is announced by Dean Barnett. On VHS, that preview only appeared in Come on Over to Barney's House. *This video was shown in "Children's Favorites: Halloween Treats". *'Goof:' During the end credits, Baby Bop's name was mispelled "Baby Bob". Gallery See the gallery of releasesBarney's Night Before Christmas is a Barney Home Video that was released on September 28, 1999. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids take a musical journey to the North Pole where they are greeted as very special guests at Santa's Workshop. With music in the air and Christmas presents everywhere, it's a dream come true as Santa unveils his secret toys for this year's Christmas. Watch in wonderment as Mrs. Claus takes the kids on an enchanted train ride through Santa's Toy Factory. Then it's off to a Christmas gift-wrapping party where everyone helps Santa put the finishing touches on this year's presents. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Hannah's Mom (Carolyn McCormick) *Hannah's Dad (John Swasey) *Santa Claus (Frank Baker) *Mrs. Claus (Susan Largo) *Ballerina (Audrea Ulmer) *Choir Master (Larry Haron) *Bell Choir (Austin Ball, Maurie Chandler, Monet Chandler, Sara Hickman, Jeffrey Hood and Adrianne Kangas) *Carolers (Mona Baker, Bobby Butler, Lucien Douglas, Gilbert Gonzales, Lori Plummer, Erica Rhodes and Heidi Zeko) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Jingle at the Window #Winter's Wonderful #Deck the Halls #Oh, Christmas Tree #Jolly Old St. Nicholas #Jingle Bells #Look into Santa's Book #Joy to the World (Instrumental) #Christmas is Our Favorite Time of Year #Wrap It Up #The 12 Days of Christmas #The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy (Instrumental) #Christmas Medley: Silent Night (Instrumental) / We Wish You a Merry Christmas #Up on the Housetop #I Love You Music and Soundtrack Main Article: Barney's Night Before Christmas (soundtrack) Main Article: [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Sing_Along:_Night_Before_Christmas Barney's Sing-Along: Night Before Christmas] Book Main Article: Barney's Night Before Christmas (Book) Television Airings *This video aired on Disney Channel from 1999 until 2009. *This video aired on PBS from 2000 until 2001. *This video aired on Playhouse Disney from 2002 until 2006. *This video also aired on Sprout in 2010. *This video also aired on Disney Junior from 2011 until 2015. *This video also aired on NBC from 2014 until 2016. *This video also aired on Nickelodeon in 2002 until 2018. *This video also aired on Encore Family in 2019 until 2021. Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *This is the second Christmas special in the Barney franchise. The first being Waiting for Santa and second being Barney's Magical Christmas. *Other second generation cast members of the kids make their cameo guest appearances in this video. *The version of "I Love You" uses a lullaby version. *On the screener copy to this, the title was called "The Holiday Show". *During one verse of "The 12 Days of Christmas" when Baby Bop says 5 Golden Rings her head comes of a little but falls back down. *A float based on the video appeared in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade from 1999 until 2001. Full Video 'Be My Valentine, Love Barney' is a Barney Home Video that was released on December 26, 2000. Plot It's Valentine's Day and the kids are making valentine boxes. A mysterious card arrives in Barney's valentine box, which he explains is from The Queen of Hearts. With a little imagination, Barney and the children head off to visit her castle. They meet The Queen of Hearts and explore the castle. From making silly rhymes and flowers to butterflies, lollipops and decorating valentine cookies, there's fun in every corner. There's even a surprise Valentine's Day party organized by The Queen of Hearts, where Baby Bop and BJ meet up with the others. The group gets dressed up nicely and they have loads of fun. Barney and the kids give a card they made to The Queen of Hearts, which she enjoys. Back at the Treehouse, Barney gives the kids some Valentine cards. Poems: Roses are Red Cast *Barney (Voice: Duncan Brannan / Tim Dever, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Jill (Lana Whittington) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *The Queen of Hearts (Carol Farabee) *Pages (Sam Austin, Steve Barcus, Al Castro, Marc Hebert, Douglas Miller, Derik Webb) Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Rainbow Song #Just Imagine #Castles So High #Love is the Reason for Valentine's Day #Roses are Red #Silly Sounds #Laugh with Me! #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? #Five Little Butterflies #If All the Raindrops #The Friendship Song #Ring Around the Rosie #London Bridge #The Having Fun Song #Love is the Reason for Valentine's Day (Reprise) #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *Tim Dever's name is incorrectly credited as "Tim Devers" in the end of this video. *Production for this video took place in August 31-September 2, 1999. *With a production code of 624, this video was the final project in which Dennis DeShazer served as executive producer. *This video marked: **The second home video where Barney is not voiced by Bob West, simple because he had taken a day off while this video was in production. **The 2nd home video since My Party with Barney in which Barney is voiced by Duncan Brannan. This is also the first time Duncan Brannan sings as Barney. In My Party with Barney, he only did the dialogue, while Bob West did the singing. **The first home video where Barney is voiced by Tim Dever. **The final Barney project in which Richard C. Leach served as the executive in charge of production. **The first Valentine's Day special in the Barney franchise. The next one being the Season 11 half episodes Valentine's Day, and Love. **The first time an episode or home video was rescored by a different music director prior to release. As evident by the screener, Bob Singleton scored the video first, then Joe Phillips rescored the video. **The final appearances of Kristen and Jill. **The only time Kristen appeared with Jill and Stephen with glasses. **The only appearance of The Queen of Hearts. *Carol Farabee the actress who played The Queen of Hearts in this video, also did the voice of Baby Bop in Imagination Island. *Besides a different music director, the screener also featured the Season 4 version of the "Barney Theme Song" and a different recording for the Rhyming Machine. *On the coloring page for the DVD of this video, Riff and BJ were in a hot air balloon. However, Riff wasn't in this video because he was not introduced yet, at the time. *On February 14, 2001, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, Barney's Valentine Adventure (along with Barney's Magical Musical Adventure). *The Arrangement for "Just Imagine" done by Joe Phillips would later be used in Barney's Christmas Star, but with Christmas sounds. *The Arrangement for "If All the Raindrops" done by Joe Phillips would later be used starting in Season 7.